The element of surprise
by Frichikiras
Summary: Ichigo is running away from Kenpachi when suddenly he's being pulled to a narrow back road? YAOI, RenIchi, OOCness but there's a reason behind it *fufu*.


**Basically this is a normal, cliché styled yaoi fanfic with a tiny twist at the end. I just wrote it, not much plot in it. Just pure smut.. **_**Poor Ichigo..**_**  
Dunno, I don't have anything else to say to this. I hope you'll enjoy :) **

**Warnings: This IS a yaoi fanfic so if you don't like it, please don't read this. Also contains bad language and rape even though the other part comes around in a way. Also I shouldn't forget to warn about the possible grammatical errors and typos and stuff~  
Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Right now I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about it.. Probably sad, because.. *evil smirk***

* * *

"Shit, shit, fucking SHIT!" a man panted as he provoked his legs to go faster, to take him further away from that beast of a man coming after him. Other shinigami stared stupidly when all they saw was a glimpse of bright orange which cussed loudly as it went. After it a huge wave of reiatsu came blasting and besides the roaring laugh they could hear the sounds of little bells. Then it was silent and calm again. And it took about 0.2 seconds for the beings to appear and disappear.

Kurosaki Ichigo was _again_ in a pinch. Kenpachi was more than persistent to fight Ichigo much for the orange head's displeasure. He didn't want to die, not yet. He was too young for that shit. Besides, if things were to go extremely bad, he'd end up in Seiretei as an official shinigami and then he would always be harassed by this madman. Good bye mental stability.

Ichigo's endurance was really tested this time. The bastard just would not give up. He had lost count on the hours he had been running but by the feeling of his legs slowly turning into jelly he could tell that he had been running for _many_ hours. Ichigo tried to come up with a possible escape plan – nothing _again_. He cursed his inability to suppress his reiatsu to the deepest pits of hell as he took a turn left and once more sped up his running despite the plea of rest from his abused legs.

Then suddenly something hit Ichigo. A tiny flash of an idea. He decided to try and take advantage of Kenpachi's poor navigation skills as he took a sharp turn to left, then almost immediately another to right and then again to left. Then he ran like crazy down the road and hoped that Kenpachi had lost sight of him, giving him the chance to gain a little distance as Kenpachi would try to find out where his fleeing prey had gone. It seemed to work since the huge cloud of dust, reiatsu and basically everything one could imagine that created a being called Kenpachi wasn't right behind him anymore. Ichigo let a grin of triumph spread across his face and internally labeled himself as a genious. Then out of nowhere a hand gripped Ichigo's wrist and yanked him to a narrow back road. By the eyes of a bystander, first there was a shinigami with outrageously orange hair running with a lopsided grin on his face. Then there was a hand and the shinigami's grin turned into an expression of shock, then a loud yelp from the mentioned shinigami and then POOF. An empty road.

* * *

Ichigo was sent flying from the force of the pull and landed painfully on his knees and finally on his stomach with a thump. With mouth full of sand he managed to let out a groan before his abductor came behind him and pulled some kind of a sack over his head. "What the he-ummph" Ichigo tried to fight against it but it was no use. The element of surprise worked too well and in no time the sack, which was made from fabric, was firmly tightened around his neck. Not too tight of course but tight enough so it won't fell off.

Then Ichigo could feel hands gripping his sides and lifting him from the ground. Ichigo struggled furiously and threw fists in every direction possible. No use. Hands gripped his wrists and tied them firmly together with a rope. Apparently this sick person had either planned this particular happening beforehand for some reason or he was a maniac on the loose with an obsession of kidnapping innocent people, hence he was carrying this equipment. Ichigo ended up with the second option.

Exhausted from the run, vision blocked and his hands tied up, it was fairly easy for the kidnapper to lift Ichigo over his shoulder and shunpo away.

* * *

Ichigo let out a grunt when he was dropped on his back on something soft. _B-bed? Oh fuck no, don't tell me this is some crazy-ass rapist-shinigami and now I'm going to get my.._ Ichigo shuddered and wasn't able to finish his thought. Normally if someone had been able to kidnap Ichigo, he would have made the kidnapper go through hell for it afterwards. Or actually, he would have turned the tables and kicked the kidnapper's ass _before_ he could have been kidnapped. But now Ichigo just laid there on his back as he felt some kind of sick gratitude towards this... Well whoever he is. After all he had saved Ichigo's ass from Kenpachi.

Ichigo snorted. _Well isn't this ironic. I get my ass saved from that fucktard-Kenpachi and now it literally is my__ass_, which is in danger. _Ichigo was dragged out from his thoughts when he heard someone, likely his kidnapper, walk closer to him (he had gone somewhere?). Then there was a creak as he sat down next to Ichigo and started to take off the sack on Ichigo's head. Ichigo's hands were twitching behind his back from anticipation. He wanted to see who this bastard was, so that later when this retarded feeling of gratitude would vanish, he could kill him. The sack was now loose and the man started to pull it off. Even though it had purposely made little holes in it to make sure Ichigo wouldn't choke (another proof that this man is a maniac! Who else carries that kind of a bag with them?), it still blocked light effectively. So when the world was revealed to Ichigo once more, it took several seconds for his eyes to adjust.

He furrowed his brow and blinked repeatedly as the bright and blurry figure was starting to take shape. The first thing that Ichigo noticed was the ridiculously red hair, which this time wasn't tied up on a ponytail but was casually flowing on his shoulders and back. Now there wasn't any mistaking who this man was. Ichigo jumped off the bed on wobbly legs and stared at the man in front of him.

"Renji, what the fuck…" the redhead just sat there, tattooed eyebrows immobile and stared Ichigo droopily. Ichigo tried to point him with his finger, but was reminded, much to his annoyance, that his hands were still tied together behind his back.

"What the hell is this? And… My hands, Renji! Look at my fucking hands! They're fucking tied together!" Ichigo turned his back and wiggled his fingers just to emphasize his obvious remark. Renji looked at the smaller man's hands and finally opened his mouth.

"Yeah it seems so…" He trailed off even during this short sentence. Ichigo glanced angrily over his shoulder just to notice that instead of staring at his hands Renji was now gazing openly at his ass. The orange head swung around and looked at the bigger man's face which wore an unreadable expression. But it surely succeeded to make Ichigo feel uncomfortable.

"Dude, Renji you're seriously freaking me out now. Why are you acting like this? Why did you kidnap me like that? I can understand that you yanked me to the back road and I'm somewhat grateful for that, but what the hell was up with that bag and this rope around my wrists? Why didn't you let me see you?" Ichigo laughed nervously but that didn't seem to wake Renji from whatever state he was in. The redhead lifted his almost glazed gaze and met Ichigo's flaming brown eyes.

"I… You…" Renji stood up. "Zaraki-taichou was harassing you again so I thought…" He stumbled a few steps towards Ichigo. "Let me untie your hands…"

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow and watched warily at Renji but then decided to trust his friend and nodded, turning around once more and offering his wrists to the redhead, who grabbed the rope and began to untie it. Once Ichigo felt his hands were free he turned quickly at Renji and slammed a heavy fist in his face with force. The other man staggered backwards with a muffled grunt.

"That's for making me feel like a fucking helpless piece of shit! Asshole!" Ichigo raged, his brown eyes now blazing with suppressed anger.

The word asshole seemed to ring bells in Renji's ears since after hearing it from the orange-haired man's mouth, his head snapped up. His eyes were still oddly emotionless and hazy but now his facial expression was looking more determined. Renji lunged at Ichigo and gripped his hands with one of his own, pushing the smaller man against a wall. Ichigo let out a soft 'oomf' –sound as his back made contact with the wall while his eyes went wide and mouth opened in disbelief. Renji took advantage of that and pressed his body against Ichigo's and leaned in to push his lips gently against the smaller man's parted ones. The redhead didn't wait for Ichigo's initial shock to pass by for he instantly deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth to explore.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe his good friend could do something like this to him. Instead of fighting Renji, he just stood there. Why? He sure as hell did not know.

While Ichigo was deep in his confusing thoughts, Renji pushed his thigh between the other man's legs and gently nudged at Ichigo's member. That made Ichigo to come back to this moment with a gasp as he withdrew from the kiss and breathed harshly. Now he actually started to understand Renji's actions. Ichigo thought about his position. He was pinned against a wall by a stronger man, who was kissing him and who was now making advances at his groin. The orange head finally realized where this was going. He felt stupid that it took him so long. But what can he do about it, his brain was going slow because he was exhausted from the chase and the fact that he still was a virgin didn't help the matter. It just made the shock worse, which made his inability to react even bigger.

Renji's free hand wandered from Ichigo's face down to his chest. He slipped his hand under Ichigo's robe and softly caressed his warm skin. Ichigo stared blankly at the opposite wall while trying to figure out what to do. A part of him screamed to shove Renji off and punch him again, but then another part was still too confused about everything to do anything and a third part was actually enjoying the given attention a bit. Ichigo felt a little disgusted as he recognized his 'third part's' feelings. He absolutely wasn't gay, no way. But then again, he didn't have anything against them either. Ichigo rolled his head to the side and let out a wavering sigh.

Renji noticed Ichigo's now revealed neck and attacked the bare skin with his teeth. He nibbled his way down to Ichigo's collar bone, finally drawing a response from the smaller man in a form of a low moan. That encouraged the redhead and he started to suck harder. Then suddenly Ichigo snapped his face towards Renji, pulled his hands free from the bigger man's grasp and pushed Renji's tattooed chest away from him making him take a few steps back. The warmth of Renji's body disappeared and was replaced with cool air. Ichigo shivered at that, but kept his thoughts straight.

"Okay just stop, would you! This is not going to happen, Renji. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I sure as hell don't want this. So back the fuck off!" Ichigo was getting more pissed off as he spoke. Renji again just stared with half-lidded eyes at Ichigo, who was now fighting a blush. Oh man if that guy didn't look like sex on legs. The redhead took a step closer.

"Renji, I'm warning you. Don't you dare to come any closer or I'm going to fucking kill you. I don't want to do that!" Ichigo breathed and subconsciously leaned against the wall and gripped his hakama. He wondered why he acted like this. It wasn't like he couldn't take Renji on if needed, but something about his current presence made Ichigo lean against the wall and stay quiet.

There was a short silence. Ichigo was now scowling and Renji… Well he was just standing there, staring at the smaller man and apparently thinking about something. Then he moved with force and grabbed Ichigo by his shoulders. It caught the smaller man off his guard and he was, yet again, sent flying. Only this time on the bed. Renji climbed on top of him and crushed their lips together fiercely. This time the redhead wasn't gentle. The kiss was needy and almost brutal as he bit and licked. Renji's hands were all over Ichigo's body, ripping his shihakushou off of him.

Then Renji attacked Ichigo's neck again and bit down on his trapezius making him gasp. The orange head's head was in a blur and to his own embarrassment and confusion he could feel his arousal starting to lift its head. Apparently Renji did too since as he now had stripped Ichigo so that he was only wearing his hakama, he slipped his hand under it and grabbed Ichigo's half hard member into his strong hand. Ichigo's eyes went wide and and he gasped for air, his fingers gripping the sheets. _Oh my god, oh my god this isn't happening._ Oh yes it was. Renji was kissing and nibbling his way down on Ichigo's chest and then took the left nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Then he moved on to the right one and gave it the same treatment making Ichigo bite his lip. After leaving both nipples hard and coated with saliva he lowered himself more. The redhead hummed as he licked wet traces on Ichigo's abdomen and caressed his side with his free hand as the other pumped his cock almost excruciatingly slow. Ichigo writhed and panted on the bed, feeling weak and aroused as hell.

Ichigo shut his eyes and moaned loudly as Renji's thumb made circles around the head of his now hard member. Renji lifted his head and looked at Ichigo, eyes dark from lust. The smaller man opened his eyes and stared back with half-lidded ones. The redhead brought up his free hand and placed three digits on Ichigo's lips. The smaller man looked at Renji with confusion and whined when Renji pushed the fingers in his mouth. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do, but was settled to just caressing them with his tongue. The humming and murmuring the redhead made stated that Ichigo's actions were more than good. Renji kept pumping and massaging Ichigo's length and watched as the orange head groaned while sucking the redhead's fingers. Finally Renji pulled the fingers out of the other's mouth, leaving a bridge of saliva between the digits and the mouth they were in. Renji pulled his fingers farther away. Then something happened that Ichigo wasn't expecting. As the two men stared each other, the one beneath the other could suddenly feel a finger pressing against his anus.

"N-no Renji, not that!" He tried to squirm away from the finger but was stilled when Renji let out a low growl in his throat and squeezed Ichigo's cock almost painfully hard. The smaller man was still trying half-heartedly to escape the now inevitable until he felt Renji's lips on the head of his cock. A hoarse cry came out of Ichigo's mouth as Renji took in all of his length. Now this was just too much, Ichigo was seeing stars, completely lost in sensation. He panted in ecstasy, slight amount of sweat making his skin glisten in light which came from the window.

While Renji kept Ichigo busy with his mouth, he had slipped one finger inside the orange head. He first kept the digit still, but then started moving it around as he hummed deep down his throat while still sucking Ichigo off. The vibration in Renji's throat made Ichigo arch his back and let out a strained whine of pleasure. As if the feel of pleasure wasn't already overwhelming for Ichigo he now felt a sudden, humongous wave of pleasure ripping through his body. He just now noticed that Renji had put not only one finger, but now two fingers inside him and seemingly found something in his rectum that made him see stars. Ichigo let out a loud cry and arched his back even further while Renji pushed the third one in.

Ichigo was now a slave of pleasure, while he could feel a burning pain in his backside from the stretch, the feeling of his impending release made him push aside the uncomfortable one. There weren't any uncertainties about this moment, about the other man making him feel these engulfing sensations, nothing. Ichigo grabbed a handful of long red locks and yanked slightly, earning a grunt from the other man.

Suddenly Renji pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's backside and simultaneously withdrew his mouth from the smaller man's length with a smirk, leaving Ichigo panting, writhing and feeling somewhat empty. Renji glanced around the room hastely before settled for spitting on his hand and coated his now revealed member with it. Thered head looked at the panting mass underneath him and tentatively put his hands behind Ichigo's bruised knees and lifted his legs while adjusting himself between those long limbs. Ichigo lifted his head and looked at the man above him, question lingering all over his presence. Renji noticed that and grinned slyly before nudging the head of his cock against Ichigo's hole.

Once again the smaller man's eyes went wide as he felt the pressure at his backside. Ichigo scrunched his eyes shut as the head of the red head's cock invaded his rectum. It wasn't too big but the stretch was still much more painful than with his three fingers. Ichigo let out a strained cry of pain, which became quickly muffled as Renji pressed their lips together. The bigger man pushed in little more and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's length once more, pumping it simultaneously as he pushed inside little by little.

"Ren.. It hurts.. too much" Ichigo wailed and clung to the tattooed body above him. Renji gave him a worrying look but then snapped his hips forward now being buried deep inside. Ichigo screamed as he was sure he felt something rip inside him. The burning pain was about to tear him in half or that was what he was feeling at the moment. Renji stayed still, giving Ichigo time to adjust. He knew in his hazy mind that the pain the smaller man was feeling would only be temporary and that soon enough he'd be screaming Renji's name in ecstasy.

The redhead kissed Ichigo's lips then cheeks and forehead in a soothing way, trying to coax the orange head to relax. Ichigo gritted his teeth and willed himself to relax as he figured that the pain should lessen if he'd do so. And it did but just a little. Ichigo sighed and Renji took that as a mark to start moving. Slowly he pulled out and then pushed back in, taking a slow and steady pace and pumping Ichigo's cock at the same time.

Heat started to build once more and Ichigo's flushed face became even redder as the bigger man nibbled his ear lobe. He murmured something in Ichigo's ear, which he couldn't hear from his quite heavy breathing. The bed beneath the two men creaked in protest as they moved and Renji started to pick up the pace as he felt the orange head meeting with his thrusts. The room was filled with moans, grunts and growls as Renji kept slamming into Ichigo's tight heat. Then the familiar wave of pleasure hit Ichigo again and he let out an extremely loud moan which told the redhead that he had found the right angle to hit Ichigo's prostate dead on. Renji kept hitting the bundle of nerves inside Ichigo and it made his vision become full of stars. The pain was there still, no doubt about it, but the pleasuring sensations kept washing over it. Renji rubbed hard at the head of the smaller man's abused member as he could feel his release getting near. Ichigo's toes curled and his body became tense as he was finally pushed over the edge and his muscles started to convulse, warm fluid sprouting on his stomach and on Renji's hand. Ichigo's release milked also Renji's orgasm as walls clamped down around his cock. Renji grunted and thrust one last time all the way inletting his semen fill the man underneath him. They both gasped incoherent words as they rode their releases to the finish line.

Both men panted harshly and Renji collapsed on his side with his softening member still inside Ichigo. The orange head moved slightly, looking at the redhead over his shoulder.

"Umm, Renji. You could" He tried to fight a blush "pull out, you know. It feels kind of uncomfortable" Renji smiled faintly and pulled slowly out, making Ichigo feel emptier than before. It felt weird. He could definitely tell that his backside was going to kill him tomorrow. And that he was going to kill Renji for it. Ichigo chuckled dryly to himself and then he felt arms wrap around his waist and he was tugged against the redhead's warm chest. He was about to slap the hands away since he really wanted to go and take a shower. However he didn't. He laid still and thought about his red-haired friend who had already fallen asleep. What were they going to do after this? Were they going to be like before? Like nothing happened? Ichigo mentally shook his head. No, that wasn't possible. Well then what? Lovers? _Oh fuck off, that's just plain freaky. No way._ Ichigo furrowed his brow and glanced behind him, eyes following the lines of Renji's tattoos before blushing and turning away. The orange head decided to ponder over things later since thinking made his brain ache and besides he was tired as hell, even though it was only afternoon and the sun was still shining brightly. He looked at the window from the bed with half-lidded eyes before shutting them as he felt sleep creeping into his exhausted mind. The hell with the shower, he could go to take it later.

* * *

Behind the window was a form which went unnoticed by Ichigo. As the show created by the two men ended, the form moved from the shadow provided by a large tree to the sunshine. Silvery hair reflected the beams of light and a slight wind moved long bangs, revealing squinted eyes for a better look. Ichimaru Gin padded down the road with his wide mocking smile intact. He wrapped his long fingers around a little bottle and hummed in contentment as he looked at the purple liquid in it.  
"My my, if Kurotsuchi-taichou doesn' have some interestin' things with him." Gin cooed and then looked to the blue sky, his smile getting even wider if it was even possible.

"If Abarai-fukutaichou gave tha' kinda response, I want ta know wha' kinda reaction I'd get from tha rest…" The fox chuckled as he continued to follow the road towards 11th division barracks.

* * *

**Oh man how I love Gin, he's so mischievous~ *tries to hug him but gets pierced by Shinsou*  
And I would love to hear what you thought about this. Pointless smut is pointless smut, what can I say xD**

**Normally I write a freaking novel at the end (and the beginning) of a chapter, but for some reason nothing pops into my tired mind right now, so I guess I'll just let it be as it is.. T-T**

**~Frichikiras**


End file.
